everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Recruitment
Summary: In order to convince the Rebels to follow their destinies, Headmaster Grimm enlists some...questionable...help. Script It's not a pretty day in Ever After High. Thunder booms, lightning strikes, and rain pours down on the school. In his office, Headmaster Grimm is seething. Grimm: Don't they realize what they've done?! They've doomed us all to ruin! Baba Yaga: Yes, well, I'm not seeing anything we can do about it. They already distrust us, and will likely not listen... Grimm: Then we must get help! How about...let's see...um... Baba Yaga: Sir, I doubt even help could get them to follow their parents'— Grimm: Parents! That's it! I will assemble some of their parents to persuade them to listen. Baba Yaga: 'Like Zeus or- '''Grimm: '''No...''they ''can do a better job at this and ''she ''will be of great help... ''The camera cuts to the enchanted forest at night. Milton Grimm is standing there with a lantern, suddenly a red 9 tailed fox appears. As it gets closer wit begins to take the form of a woman, Daji, Huli's mother. '''Daji: '''Milton Grimm...... '''Milton Grimm: '''Madame Daji, there's a reason I called you here. '''Daji: '''Is it because of that little ingrate of mine? '''Milton Grimm: '''I believe you mean your daughter. '''Daji: '''Ingrate, daughter—it's all the same to me. '''Milton Grimm: '''You see, your ingrate...er, daughter...is not following her destiny. '''Daji: '''So typical of that little wench, always questioning and resisting. I knew she'd disappoint me. So what is it you want me to do? '''Milton Grimm: '''I need you to get me some help...from ''them. '' '''Daji: ''*curtly as she licks some blood off her nails* Them what's in it for us? '''Milton Grimm: '*takes a deep breath* ''You may destroy anything you wish, I will help you evade capture from the other gods, you will receive all the information on each of the students and if you'd like....dispose of them. What ever it takes to destroy their movement. So will you do it? ''*hands her some scrolls* Daji simply gives him an evil toothy smile, transforms into her fox form, takes the scrolls with her mouth and runs deep into the woods. First using her super speed, she travels to the Cave of Camozotz, the bat god and Noche's father. She gives him 2 of the scrolls and he gives her an evil grin and send out a signal for Kukulkan, Aira's father who takes the scroll and gives a low growl, indicating his amusement. She then travels to Yomi and gives another to Izanami, then another to Morrigan. She travels down to the land of Irkalla and she gives the scrolls to Tiamat, Ereshkigal and Nergal. She then travels to thethe mountains where Loki is tied up, using her teeth she freed him and devoured the snake and hands him the scroll. Finally she descends down into the dark caverns near Olympus where she finds Hecate and Eris, Midnight's and Erin's mothers. After handing them the scrolls she returns to Milton Grimm 2 hours later. 'Daji: '''It is done. I will strike first, then we'll see if they have the strength to face us. ''Unknown to the pair, a girl, has been watching them, listening to their conversation. The camera pans on her, and it is revealed to be Socorro Trojan. She wonders just what's next for this crazy school. Category:Fan Webisodes Category:Work in Progress